Guess who's back? The Cullens!
by Mutantbunny60
Summary: What if Edward and the Cullens really left Forks like in the beginning of New Moon. He didn't break any of his promises until now. They return and discover that Bella and Jacob are dating. Will Edward fight for bella or will he try to keep his promises.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Edwards POV**_

"Alice, I can't read that girl's mind," I whispered in Alice's ear.

"Which one? The brunette, the blonde-"

"I think we both know what's going through the _blonde's_ mind," I snickered.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Edward. Which girl though?" she retorted.

"The brunette that's holding hands with the tan, buff guy sitting on the bench,"

"Oh! The one that is staring daggers at you!" she chirped.

"Yeah, that's the one," I sighed. The girl whispered something into the guy's ear and they stood up very quickly and headed towards the exit of _Forks Park_. The guy kept looking over his shoulder at us and the girl kept stumbling and tripping. How clumsy.

"What was that about?" Alice grumbled, "We're not _that_ scary."

"Shut up, Alice! I'm trying to read the guy's mind," I focused on him and concentrated.

_-How dare they come back here like they own the place and scare the living shit outa her. She just got over them. I hate them so fucking much for hurting Bella-_ WAIT ONE SECOND! That girl is Bella? That means that that guy is Jacob! I took a deep breath and sure enough, the air smelled like wet dog.

"Do you smell dog?" Alice asked, wrinkling her dainty little nose. Suddenly, she gasped and got a faraway look in her eyes. She was getting a vision! I tuned into her thoughts and saw Bella Kiss Jacob goodbye, get in her truck and start driving in the direction of our house that we had lived in 2 years ago. We moved back in last night.

"We gotta go!" Alice and I said at the same time. We walked as fast as humanly possible (But it was still slow.) and got into her yellow turbo Porsche. WE must've broken several laws getting back to our house, but we made it and burst through the door and locked it. Both of us were still breathing heavily when Carlisle came down the stairs and looked at us questioningly.

"What happened?"

"We ran into Bella. She recognized us I think. She's headed over right now. We got to make this house look abandoned! We can't ruin her life again!" I almost yelled.

"Okay, I'll get Esme, Emmet, Rose, and Jasper on it," he replied, I am so glad he didn't ask any questions. He knew I felt bad about leaving her 2 years ago and breaking her heart.

Super speed can be very handy in situations like this, I joked with myself, trying to make myself feel better. I didn't need any more reminders… not that I didn't think about her everyday.

Then the doorbell rang…


	2. Chapter 2

_Then the doorbell rang…_

Chapter 2

_**Edward's POV**_

If my heart was still beating, it would've stopped. I froze in place as her scent wafted through the oak door. It took all my strength not to open the door and grab her and runaway to a place where she would be mine forever. Alice's thoughts suddenly jumped into my head, "_Come on, Edward! We've got to go! We can't risk her seeing us!"_ She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my shock and straight to the back door. It wasn't until we reached the forest behind the house when I smelled them. Wolves. And a lot of them. We all froze, except Rosalie, who, from the sound of her thoughts was going to see if we were surrounded. Her answer was,_ "Yes. We are surrounded. Do they mean us any harm?" _It took me a second to realize what she was asking me. I peered into the hive mind of the wolves and tried to locate the main conversation.

"_We mean you no harm as long as no harm will come to us. All we want is some answers,"_ I heard Sam Uley say with an authoritative tone.

"Okay. We will give you answers," I called to the wolves, who had just entered our line of vision. They walked closer and I heard another errant thought, _"Somebody get Bella outa here!"_ I spun around, and sure enough, there she was. More beautiful than the last time I saw her. I just didn't love the expression on her face. It was a nasty look filled with disgust and hatred. It broke my heart even more.

_**Bella's POV**_

The day had started out normal. Well, just about as normal as it can get when you date a wolf. Jacob had stayed late the night before trying to get me to share a dream I had the night before. There was a reason I didn't want to share it with him. Don't get me wrong- I love Jacob. I really do, but there was a small, small part of me that still had feelings for… _him. _Although he had left me broken two years ago, I still dream about him. I know I shouldn't, and I feel awful. At least Jacob didn't know that I still dream about them. To his knowledge, I'm over Edward Cullen.

I walked downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, only to see Jacob sitting at my kitchen table talking. Thy both had their backs to me so they couldn't see me yet.

"How are you two doing? Bella looked upset when she went to bed last night," Charlie asked, with a light note of anger.

"No. We're good, Chief Swan. It's just that Bella has been keeping a secret from me. She's been kinda distant lately," Jacob told Charlie.

"Yeah. I noticed that. I wonder what is that she's hiding. She has been taking long hikes on sunny days. She never did that before I heard her screaming in her sleep about six months ago. Bad dreams I guess," Charlie recalled. Damn! He did notice something strange about me. I hate to admit it, but every rare sunny day I snuck out and had been hiking to Edward's meadow. I decided to walk in, so they couldn't talk about me anymore.

"Good morning, Bella," they said at the same time, turning to face me.

"Have you been here long, Jacob?" I said coldly, then I realized that I shouldn't be mad at him. He just wanted what's best for me.

"Why hello, Queen Grumpalump," Jacob laughed.

"Sorry, Jake. Bad dream. Still scared. Sorry," I apologized, "Have you eaten?" I said, glancing at the clock. 10:57. Huh. That's strange. Usually I don't sleep that late.

"I have, but Jake wants to take you out on a picnic. What do you think?" Charlie said, sounding carful.

"That sounds great," I said, "I'm starving," My stomach growled, adding emphasis. We all laughed.

"Mmm. This is delicious, Jake," I said looking around at the small _Forks Park. _We were seated comfortably on one of the park benches. He was holding my hand and my head was resting on his shoulder. I had absolutely no idea he could put together a sandwich. I almost dozed off when I heard a tinkling laugh. Was my mind playing tricks on me or had I fallen asleep? I could've sworn that that laugh sounded exactly like Alice Cullen's. I snapped my head up and scanned the park. My eyes landed on two darkly dressed people sitting on a bench across the park from us. One of them looked up and I caught a glimpse of his eyes. Liquid gold. I froze.

"Jacob…" I stuttered into his ear.

"What?" He asked. I nodded in their direction. Before I could react , he had pulled me to my feet and was walking me to my truck. He kept glancing over his shoulder. I was still in shock, so kept tripping. I'm so clumsy.

We reached my truck and I stopped. I kissed him, said goodbye, got in my truck, leaving him shocked and without a ride. I took the exit towards the Cullen's old house. We had some things to discuss.


End file.
